Emma Gilbert (JAW)/Gallery
Images of Emma Gilbert from H2O: Just Add Water. Season 1 Emma Gilbert.png Emma Cleo Rikki Mermaid.png Rikki, Emma, And Cleo at Mako.jpg Emma Consolating Cleo.jpg File:Drifting.jpg File:S01E02.jpg File:S01E15.jpg File:Mermaids At The party.png File:Mermaids Angry With Lewis.png File:S01E25.jpg File:S01E26.jpg File:Emma Using Powers.png File:Emma Underwater.png|Emma underwater File:Emma & Rikki Swimming.png|Emma and Rikki swimming File:Hurricane Angela.png File:Emma Freezing.png|Emma using her powers File:Emma Found The Locket.png|Emma underwater File:Emma Seeing Moon Reflection.jpg|Emma under the Moon Spell File:Emma Hiding.png|Emma underwater File:Treasure Hunter.jpg File:Lewis Reading A Book.jpg File:Birthday Party.jpg File:Rikki Mad.png File:Emma Making A Movie.jpg File:JuiceNet.jpg File:Moon Grazed.jpg File:Emma In Bath.jpg File:Emma Running.png File:Emma Panicking.png File:Emma In White.jpg File:S01E20.jpg Lisa And Emma.jpg File:Miriam Frozen.jpg File:Emma Red Hair.jpg|Emma swimming File:Emma And Rikki.jpg File:Looking Down A Hole.jpg File:Ronnie And Mermaids.jpg File:05.jpg File:Emma Sad in Moon Pool.jpg|Emma in the Moon Pool File:Emma Shocked.jpg File:Bscap0138.jpg File:Emma With Locket.png|Emma in the Moon Pool File:Emma Running.jpg File:Emma Kissing Byron.png|Emma and Byron kissing File:Watch.jpg File:Beach.png File:Emma.jpg File:Emma Bubbles.png|Emma underwater File:H20-Just-Add-Water-h2o-couples-1249697 320 240.jpg File:Rikki_and_Emma_in_Limited_Transformation.jpg File:Emma Gilbert.jpg|Emma swimming File:DSCI0031.JPG File:Emma Swims With Dolphin.JPG|Emma swimming with a dolphin File:Frolicing With Dolphines.png File:I193355538 19164 3.jpg File:Emma-h2o-just-add-water-9321176-1024-768.jpg|Emma underwater File:Emma on Phone.png File:Emma as a Mermaid.jpg File:Emma Smiles.jpg File:1x06 Young Love.jpg File:ImagesCATDJ88C.jpg File:Emma Opening Door.jpg File:Emma Saving Zane.png File:Red Herring.png|Emma swimming File:Emma Red.png File:Redhead Emma.png|Emma swimming File:Emma Timing.jpg File:Emmabyron.jpg File:Emma-underwater-h2o-just-add-water-9322144-320-240.jpg|Emma swimming File:Emma Swimming.jpg File:0998.JPG File:Emma gilbert.jpg File:Emma surpised.png File:S01E07.jpg File:Lewis Caught A Fish.jpg File:Emma at the Party.jpg Byron and Emma.png File:Emma Helps Cleo Dry.jpg File:Emma And Rikki (2).jpg File:Emma And Elliot.jpg File:Second Amulet.jpg File:Hydro-cryokinesis.JPG|Emma using her powers File:Emma Powers.jpg File:Emma Talking.jpg File:Girls at Marine Park.jpg File:Girls at School.jpg File:Girls and the other girls at the Party.jpg File:Girls at the Party.jpg File:Emma Are in the Bathroom.jpg File:Lewis And Emma (3).jpg File:SinkOrSwim08.jpg File:EmmaByronKiss.jpg|Emma and Byron kissing File:Girls at the Juice Bar.jpg File:Rikki And Emma (2).jpg File:Girls and her Elliot Are Walking.jpg File:Emma, Elliot, Lisa and Neil.jpg File:Emma and Elliot (2).jpg File:Rikki And Emma (7).jpg File:Rikki, Emma and Lenny.jpg File:Girls and her Elliot Are Walking (2).jpg File:Girls Talking at the Cafe.jpg File:Elliot Sit Down.jpg File:Cleo And Emma (4).jpg File:Candy and Miriam.jpg File:emma2.png|Emma swimming File:emma3.png File:Cleo and Emma Underwater.jpg File:Emma Coughs.jpg File:Emma and rikki.png File:Emma Smile.png File:Emma in Water.jpg File:Emma_&_Rikki.png File:Girls_at_beach.jpg File:Metamorphosis.jpg File:Using_Powers.jpg File:RCE.jpg File:Slumber_Party.jpg File:Giving_Away_Their_Power.jpg File:Reviving_Miriam.jpg File:Mermaids_vs_The_Rain.png File:Mermaids_Trapped.jpg File:Mermaids_Playing_Sick.png File:Girls_at_Beach_2.jpg File:3mermaids.jpg File:Group_Hug.jpg File:H2O_Girls.jpg File:Mermaids_Surprised.jpg File:H2O_Mermaids_Underwater.png File:Cleo_Powers.png File:Rikki,_Cleo,_And_Emma_Smiling.jpg File:S01E17.jpg File:Change is Over Rated.png File:Cleo In The Net.jpg File:Sardines.jpg File:1x01 Metamorphosis.jpg Lewis In Moon Pool.jpg File:H2O Mermaids.png File:Rikki and Emma on Rocks.png File:S01E03.jpg File:Emma And Lisa in the Kitchen.jpg File:Emma_Rikki_Cleo.jpg File:Emma_Talk_About_Lewis.jpg File:Rikki,_Emma_And_Cleo.jpg File:Rikki_in_Limited_Transformation.jpg File:Running_Into_Water.png File:Rikki_With_A_Tail_On_The_Bed.jpg File:Emma_and_Rikki_in_Play-Here.jpg File:Friends.png File:Cooling_Down.jpg File:Emma_Looking_Into_Mirror.png File:Miriam's_House.png File:Mermaids_Confronting_Denman.jpg File:Mermaids_Looking_Into_Moon_Pool.jpg File:6zvqawpt6p_th.jpg File:Bscap302.jpg File:Bscap444.jpg File:H2o-h2o-just-add-water-6016878-240-192.jpg File:THE-FINAL-3-h2o-rikki-cleo-emma-and-charlotte-3531833-445-276.jpg File:Mermaids At The Dock.jpg File:Mermaid Silhouettes in Water.jpg File:Hazard Team.jpg File:S01E14.jpg File:Lewis Lifted With Hydrokinesis.png File:Back of the house, connected with the sea-1.png File:S01E04.jpg File:Cleo And Emma (3).jpg File:2f29def91e_23766770_o2.jpg File:S01E10.jpg File:Emma Cleo Rikki Mermaid.jpg File:Chatham And The Girls.jpg File:4522378591a5864953282l.jpg File:S02E20.jpg File:Swimming_With_Dolphin.png File:S02E07.jpg File:S01E24.jpg File:S02E04.jpg File:A6.jpg File:Mermaids Looking Away.jpg File:S01E01.jpg File:S01E05.jpg File:Emma And Cleo (4).jpg File:S01E22.jpg File:Louise and her Girls.png File:Emma at the Juice Bar.png File:Emma and Rikki Walking.jpg File:S01E21.jpg File:Byron and his Girls.jpg File:S02E11.jpg File:Emma Have Some Sardines.png File:EmmaCleoRikkiUnderWater.jpg File:S01E13.jpg File:S01E08.jpg File:ECRUnderwater.jpg File:S01E09.jpg File:S01E19.jpg File:Emma Are At The Pool.png File:S01E11.jpg File:S01E06.jpg File:Underwater.jpg File:3264037576_9c7258f64d.jpg File:Looking at Mermaids.jpg File:That's Skirt.jpg File:Girls and her Lewis and Louise.jpg File:Girls at the Party (2).jpg File:Girls and her Boys at the Juice Bar (2).png File:Girls Sleeping (2).jpg File:Byron says, you're fired.jpg File:Emma Smile.png File:Emma With Disgust.jpg File:Emma And Rikki (7).jpg File:Girls and her Zane.jpg Friends.jpg Girls Shopping.jpg Emma, Cleo and Rikki.jpg Emma Calling Mum.png Miriam Return.jpg Emma Freezing.jpg FA626E0E-418C-4733-9576-A4805A369096.jpeg Running Into Water.png Emma's bedroom 42.jpg Emma's bedroom 38.png Emma's bedroom 35.png Emma's bedroom 34.png Emma's bedroom 32.png Emma's bedroom 31.png Emma's bedroom 29.png Emma's bedroom 28.png Emma, Cleo and Rikki.png Emma Calling Mum.png Three Frozen Colas.jpg Wilfred and Emma at the Cafe.jpg Turtle Eggs are Cute.jpg She sure is.jpg Emma says, see you later, Byron.png Emma and her Dad are talking.jpg Mmm, That's Gross.png Emma Pouring It on the Ground.jpg Lewis and Friends (3).jpg Lewis and Friends (2).jpg Girls Shopping and Walking.jpg Emma Panics.jpg Byron says, thanks for the last night.jpg Emma Talking with Rikki and Cleo.jpg Emma Swimming (2).jpg Watch (2).jpg Girls Watching.png Byron says, you're fired.jpg Girls at School (5).jpg Season 2 EmmaCleoRikki.png H2O 24.jpg EmmaFace.jpg Best Friends.jpg Emma,cleo and Rikki in cleo's bedroom (season 2) 4.jpg Emma,cleo and Rikki in cleo's bedroom (season 2) 3.jpg Emma,cleo and Rikki in cleo's bedroom (season 2) 2.jpg Rikki, Cleo And Emma On The Bed.jpg H2OS22.jpg H2o-h2o-just-add-water-6016878-240-192.jpg Looking At The Moon.jpg Girls Using Atmokinesis.jpg 25426774.jpg H2o.png Rikki, Emma and Cleo.jpg Freezing.png H20 2x01-Cryokinesis.gif 23766847.jpg Kitchen Cryokinesis.jpg Frosted.jpg Control.png Rikki, Cleo and Emma in the Cleo's bedroom.jpg H20 2x02-Cryokinesis 2.gif H20 2x02-Cryokinesis.gif H20 2x02- Hydro-Cryokinesis.gif S02E02.jpg Emma's bedroom (season 2) 24.png Emma's bedroom (season 2) 13.png Emma's bedroom (season 2) 34.png Emma's bedroom (season 2) 12.png Emma at Mako.jpg Emma's party.jpg S02E04.png Emma and Rikki at the Party.jpg Nate Train In Action.jpg Emma And Rebel.jpg Emma And Horse.jpg Ash, Rebel And Emma.jpg Emma, Ash And Rebel.jpg Ash And Emma At The Stall.jpg Emma2.jpg Riding For a Fall 04.jpg Mermaid Emma Lying on Hay.jpg Emma's bedroom (season 2) 15.png Emma's bedroom (season 2) 32.png Riding For a Fall 06.jpg File:Emma Making Snow.jpg|Emma making it snow inside H20 2x09-Cryokinesis.gif Emma Cooling Rebel.jpg Emma Sleeping In The Barn.png Emma's bedroom (season 2) 17.png S02E09.jpg Riding For a Fall 01.jpg Emma's bedroom (season 2) 17.png S02E14.jpg S02E11.jpg Cleo And Emma.jpg S02E12.jpg S02E07.png Lewis Talking to Mermaids.png Mermaids At School.png Mold Takeover.jpg 0group09.png File:S02E05.jpg Girls and her Lewis at the Cafe (2).jpg Laughing.jpg Questioning.jpg Mermaids Spying.jpg File:S02E10.jpg Emma and Rikki Smiling.jpg Emma and Elliot.jpg S02E11.png Girls at the Cafe.jpg Cleo and Emma and the Cafe.jpg Rj on h2o.jpg S02E08.jpg 9595594A-002C-424F-9BD6-6FCC85436D8C.png S02E04.jpg S02E20.jpg Lewis And Emma.png S02E21.jpg File:S02E06.jpg S01E24.jpg Emma OK.png Waitress Emma.jpg Emma's bedroom at season 2.png Ash Door Blocked.jpg Emma's bedroom (season 2) 26.png Pressure Cooker.jpg Emma, rikki, cleo (photo in the Sertori's kitchen).jpg Mermaids Cooking.png Seasontwo026.jpg Don, Kim, Cleo, Emma and Rikki at the Camp.jpg S02E13.jpg Rikki, Emma, And Cleo Hiding In Water.jpg Emma and Nate.jpg Irresistible Emma.jpg Big Nate, Cleo, Rikki and Emma 2.jpg Girls With Nate.jpg Irresistible Emma, Cleo and Rikki.jpg Emma And Ash Juicy.jpg S02E15.jpg Emma Finds The Coral.jpg Emma Tasting.png Emma Have Some Sardines.png Emma 2x12.jpg Kylie sees Emma.jpg Emma Swimming In Sea World's Fish Tank.jpg Emma Similing.jpg Cid000a01c8c579ccf62fe0cl0.jpg 235040.jpg Emma With Gills.png Gills.jpg Emma's Changes.png Monster.png Emma Sea-Monster.jpg Emma's bedroom (season 2) 25.png Emma's bedroom (season 2) 28.png Emma's bedroom (season 2) 20.png Emma's bedroom (season 2) 18.png Emma's bedroom (season 2) 30.png Emma's bedroom (season 2) 28.png Seasontwo026.jpg Ashemma.jpg Emma in the bathtub.jpg Emma Rebel.jpg S02E17.jpg Emma And Ash Kissing.jpg Emma And Ash.png S02E22.jpg Charlotte Boasting.jpg Emma And Ash Hugging.jpg Emma ash.jpg Emma at JuiceNet.jpg Rikki-and-emma-h2o-just-add-water-6726009-395-263.jpg Emma Happy In Water.jpg Girls Watch.png 00021876 H2O2 A3.jpg rgb.jpg S02E24.jpg File:S02E23.jpg Cleo and Emma Getting Wet.jpg Cleo and Emma Transformed.jpg Emma Waves.png Emma's bedroom (season 2) 26.png Charlotte Using Aerokinesis.jpg H2O-h2o-just-add-water-2549881-600-347.jpg Girls Afraid of Water Snakes.jpg H2O-h2o-just-add-water-2549874-600-347.jpg Emma Using Her Power.jpg S02E26.jpg 2qxc42h.jpg H2O-h2o-just-add-water-2553206-600-347.jpg S1 BFF's.png Emma Sharing Her Secret.jpg Emma.png Swimming For The Boys.png ECRWaving.png ECRRunning.jpg Emma Waving.png Couples.png Claire Holt interview (in Emma's bedroom).jpg Rikki, cleo and emma at cleo's bedroom (decorate season 3).jpg Emma On Bed.jpg Emma at Cleo's bedroom (decorate season 3).jpg Emma at Cleo's bedroom (decorate season 3) 2.jpg Emma season 2.jpg 2x12 claire behind the scenes.jpg 2x11 rescue rikki.jpg Emma sitting season 2 (2).jpg Emma sitting season 2.jpg Emma photo season 2.jpg Emma season 2 (2).jpg Emma mermaid .jpg Emma, cleo rikki and emma poster season 2.jpg Season 2 cleo emma and rikki.jpg h2o-just-add-water-lg (2).jpg xgbq664.jpg Category:Character Galleries Category:Images of Mermaids Category:Images of Merpeople Category:Images of Emma Gilbert